


The Unforgivable Crime

by SmileDesu



Category: Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers (2012), The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom, Young Avengers
Genre: Gen, Genderbending, Genderswap, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-17
Updated: 2013-01-17
Packaged: 2017-11-25 20:01:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/642456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmileDesu/pseuds/SmileDesu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Billy is asked to commit one of the worst crimes a fanboy can do… unless it’s on the internet. And it wasn’t. <br/>Sister fic to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/642061">If I Catch You Groping Me In My Sleep, You’ll Be Sorry</a> by <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/morphia/">morphia</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	The Unforgivable Crime

**Author's Note:**

  * For [morphia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/morphia/gifts).
  * Inspired by [If I Catch You Groping Me In My Sleep, You’ll Be Sorry](https://archiveofourown.org/works/642061) by [morphia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/morphia/pseuds/morphia). 



It sounded like a reasonable, legitimate request. Come over, cast a spell or two, and have a part in saving the world. It was almost standard procedure by then for the young man known as Wiccan, and he saw nothing wrong with the setting - that is, until he learned the precise nature of the request, and half wished he never got out of bed that morning.  
  
All color drained from Billy’s face, and he was left to wait until the person he was to cast the spell on was done with his own mission debriefing. Thankfully, Hulkling was also allowed to be there, and Billy suspected it had to do with the peace of mind his boyfriend’s presence offered him.  
He didn’t mind either way, so long as Teddy was there.  
  
“So what  _do_  they want you to do? Or is that classified information?” The changeling asked, arms crossed as he kept his eyes trained on the worried-looking mage. He looked downright distressed, Teddy noted and felt worry creep into his heart.   
  
“It’s classified.” Billy replied and turned to look at Teddy. Of course, it being classified didn’t mean Billy wasn’t going to share.  
  
“They- oh god, Teddy.” Billy moaned and palmed his face with both hands.   
Teddy wrapped an arm around his shoulders and pulled him closer.   
  
“Ssh, it’s ok, whatever it is, it can’t be  _that_  bad-”  
  
“They want me to gender-bend Captain America.”  
  
Billy felt the hold around his shoulders tightening as Teddy tensed.  
  
“What is this, the  _internet_?!”   
  
Billy snorted before he let himself lean more heavily against Teddy.  
“I don’t know, Teddy, I feel like I’m desecrating something sacred.”  
  
Teddy couldn’t even laugh at that notion.  
“You  _are_.” He replied and leaned down so he could kiss the top of Billy’s head. “But… it’s for a good cause, I guess?”  
  
“I guess.” Billy hummed before frowning.   
  
“I’m… about to gender-bend Captain America.” He muttered as though to try and wrap his mind around it, and felt Teddy tensing again.  
  
“…please don’t break up with me over this, Teddy.” Billy practically begged and held back onto Teddy.  
  
“So long as you put him back the way you found him.”  
  
“…we’re breaking up, aren’t we?”  
  
“ _Oy_.”  
  
It was at that moment Steve walked into the room. He studied the two with a reassuring smile, and Billy thought he did well, covering his own nervousness.   
  
“Are we ready for this?” The man asked, but couldn’t quite keep up the act in whole.  
“Now, this  _will_  wear off by tomorrow, right, son?”  
  
“He’s sleeping on the couch until it does.” Hulkling muttered, which made Billy let out quite the distressed ’whaaat?!’.  
  
Billy sighed heavily the next minute and straightened himself up, eyes closed as he began concentrating.  
“No pressure, right?”  
  
Teddy’s hands found their way to his shoulders and a smile crept to Billy’s lips as he felt the reassuring weight, and the light massage Teddy applied. The stress lessened considerably, and the familiar blue magical glow filled Billy’s eyes and engulfed Cap as the spell was cast.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“How about  _Steph_? I think that’s a good name for her-” Teddy tried, but his best attempts at cheer-up only made Billy curl up further and pull his cape closer around him.


End file.
